


Incontrovertible

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1014]
Category: NCIS, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs gets an unexpected visitor at his door, his dead wife, but she's not here to see Gibbs. She's here to see Tony???





	Incontrovertible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/08/2002 for the word [incontrovertible](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/02/08/incontrovertible).
> 
> incontrovertible  
> Too clear or certain to admit of dispute;indisputable; unquestionable.
> 
> This is for Stocking Stuffer #11 requested by Tardis_Type40 for the 2017 Happy Holidays Challenge, [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/95769.html). I hope she enjoys it.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Incontrovertible

“Shannon?” Gibbs stumbled back from the door in shock.

Tony heard the word and turned off the TV, slowly making his way to the door and hoping that whatever reason Gibbs had for uttering his first wife's name was a good one.

“Actually, it's Natasha Romanov, now.” The black widow held out her hand to Gibbs.

Tony walked up behind Gibbs and gave him a squeeze of support while Gibbs shook hands with the person both Gibbs and Tony would swear was his long dead wife.

“Good. You're both here. I'm afraid I'm going to need you to come with me.” Natasha announced.

“What? What is this about?” Tony asked dazedly.

At the same time, Gibbs protested, “I'm not going anywhere until you explain why you look like my dead wife.”

“Really. This would be so much easier if you would just come with. You won't believe me without incontrovertible proof anyway, but if I must, may I come in. I don't think you'll want the neighbors to hear.”

Gibbs opened the door wider and they all returned to the now silent living room. Gibbs and Tony sat next to each other, seeking comfort in the other’s presence. Natasha, however, chose a chair facing them. 

“I should have let Phil do this.” Natasha muttered. This was going to be so much trouble.

“What was that?” Gibbs asked. Who was Phil?

“Nevermind. To make a tale short, your wife Shannon Gibbs never actually existed. I am her or I was her and she was me, of sorts.”

“Explain.” Gibbs demanded.

“I’ve always been the black widow. You may have heard of me. We met during a time where everyone was looking for me and I needed to lie low. Being your wife allowed me to do that easily. Plus, of course, once I had Kelly I couldn’t very well go back to being an assassin until she was older. Well until that drug lord interfered and I had to fake Shannon’s death for the benefit of everyone.”

Tony gasped at the name Natasha went by. The Black Widow, he’d thought she only existed in comic books. “You’re real?”

“You’ve heard of her?” Gibbs turned to Tony in confusion.

“You really need to get out more, Jethro. Even McGeek would have heard of the Black Widow, she’s an assassin turned superhero in comic books and the movies now.”

“Yes, I’m real and let’s move to the real reason I’m here.” She pointed at Tony.

“Me? Why would you possibly be here about me?”

“Simply put your sperm donor found out that his sperm was used to impregnate me as a child and wants to get to know his son.”

“Wait! What?! Senior already knows me. What the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m not talking about your adoptive father. I’m talking about your biological father, Steve Rogers or if you prefer, Captain America.”

“What?” Tony shouted, completely nonplussed by this revelation. Though, he had known he was adopted and that Senior hated him for not being his biological son, he usually kept up the farce that he was actually related to Senior simply because Senior loved claiming he was and it was too much trouble to set the record straight. 

“SHIELD really did a good job of making you look like your adoptive parent(s), however.” Natasha mused, surprised. This was the first time seeing her son in over 40 years, after all. “I told you, you wouldn’t believe me without incontrovertible proof, but you insisted on knowing what this was about. Now, if you’re done with your silliness, your father, Steve Rogers and his boyfriend, Tony Stark, would like to meet you. They’ve got a room all setup and everything.”

“I’m not going anywhere without Gibbs.” Tony crossed his arms.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “No one’s going to stop Gibbs from coming with you. Though, I have to admit I never expected my child to hook up with my ex-husband.”

“Wait! I still don’t understand. Wasn’t Captain America dead, when you were supposedly pregnant with me?”

“Yes. As part of the experiments the Russians did on me as a child they took some of Captain America’s frozen DNA and used it to impregnate me, after making sure I couldn’t have children. Don’t ask. I don’t know why they did half the things they did, but not only did impregnating me, create you, it also boosted my body to be able to carry you to term. I killed them for the things they did to me before I could ask them about everything, but I do know that the super soldier serum now runs through my veins and that it reversed what they did to me to make me unable to bear children. Fortunately, Kelly was the only oops before I realized that they lied to me about being unable to become pregnant. If it makes you feel better, Jethro, Kelly is alive and well and under the watchful eyes of SHIELD as well.”

“No. It doesn’t make me feel better.” Gibbs growled. “None of this makes sense. Somebody explain what’s going on, now!” 

“Calm down, Jethro.” Tony whispered, pulling him close.

“I will not calm down!” Gibbs yelled. Then realizing just who he yelled at, flinched, but the damage was done and Tony pulled away from him. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Tony ordered, with the tone of one heading to his doom.

“Tony, wait! I’m sorry. You were only trying to help. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“It’s fine. Let’s just go see their proof, so that we can see if there’s any truth to what they say.” Tony headed for the door intent to get this whole thing over and done with no matter what the truth really was.

Gibbs reached out for Tony, but Tony moved out of the way. He didn’t want platitudes. Gibbs slumped. Now, he’d really done it. His temper always did get in the way.

Natasha smirked, but didn’t say anything. She still remembered what Gibbs was like when she met him. It was no longer her job to try and make a relationship work for him, though.

Gibbs shot Natasha a look. “Please wait outside.”

“As you wish.” She bowed slightly and stepped out leaving the two lovers alone.

“Tony, please.”

“Jethro, don’t.”

Gibbs didn’t listen and wrapped his arms around Tony before Tony could finish getting his shoes and jacket on and escape. “Listen to me, Tony, please.”

Tony crossed his arms. He wanted to be pissed, right now. Not only at Gibbs for directing anger at him that he didn’t deserve, but at the whole situation. This was his life they were upending and it had finally gotten good for him after his asshole of an adoptive father.

“Please, Tony. I’m not going to let you go until you listen.”

“Fine.” Tony huffed.

“I love you. I’m sorry I yelled. This whole thing is a bit much between Shannon being alive, but not the person I knew and the whole thing with your fathers and Kelly being alive, I’m reeling. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you, but you know I don’t react well to surprise. I’m really sorry, Tony. Please forgive me.”

“Of course, I forgive you, Jet. Now, come on. Let’s go deal with this, so that we can get back to our life together, ok?”

“Of course. You know, I’ll be with you no matter what, right?”

“I know. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> **2017 Prompt collection is now closed.**  
> 
> Don't worry though, you can still prompt me through my 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile).
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
